Assassin of Chaos
by baldeagle117
Summary: After the wars, all Percy wanted is to have a peaceful life with Annabeth. But, it all ends when the gods exiled him, thinking he was too powerful. The camp turned their backs on him, even Annabeth, who cheated on him. Angered, he leaves and joins Chaos. 5000 years later, when another war threatens the gods and demigods to extinction. Will he help or will he left them to die?
1. Chapter 1

*Athens, Greece, two years ago*

*Flashback*

Percy's POV

My hand aches from holding my sword, Riptide. I had been fighting alongside the six demigods and the gods for over ten hours. Man, Gaia is pissed. Wave after waves of monsters came at us. My dad, Poseidon, didn't look better than me. Both of us were exhausted. Riptide's blade was nearly blunt from hacking and slashing into monsters. I asked my dad,

"Dad, you alright?"

He replied,

"Never better. Now focus." And he sent an energy bolt to a monster behind me. I turned and re-entered the fray of battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason and Zeus fighting Porphyrion. Annabeth my girlfriend, alongside with her mother Athena, fighting Enceladus. After two more hours, all the giants had been slain. But there was no trace of Gaia. I was confused, as well as the other demigods. Then I heard a voice,

"_FOOLISH DEMIGODS. YOU THINK EVEN WITH THE GODS' HELP, YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!"_ Then, I saw her, the mother Earth herself, standing on the cliff, dressed in full combat armour. I stepped forward and yelled,

"You may have risen Gaia, but you cannot win. Your children have been slain. You are POWERLESS!" and I let loose a war cry and charged, much to the others' dismay. I leap into the air and swung my sword at her, my sword slashing her from shoulder to hip. Once my sword left her body, I immediately called upon my hydrokinetic powers and froze her in a block of ice, rendering her completely immobile. But, I can feel her fighting against my powers; the wound was already closing up. I turned to the others and yelled,

"Hurry, attack her with everything you have. I can't hold her for long!" That shook them out of their shock. My dad sends a tsunami wave to the immobilized goddess, rejuvenating me as well. Jason combined his power with Zeus and they send a lightning pulse to the primordial goddess, shattering the goddess ability to recover and heal. Piper and her mother, Aphrodite, charmspeak her to a daze, preventing her to fight back. Annabeth and Athena attacked her flanks, driving Gaia to her knees. Leo and his father, Hephaestus, sent a massive fireball to the goddess, setting her on fire. Frank and hazel, together with Ares and Hades, sent a mixture of shadows, jewels and Mist to the goddess, blinding and disorienting her. Finally, I delivered the finishing blow, a swing from Riptide, covering with sharpened ice, cleaving her into two. As she fall, she said,

"You may have defeated me Perseus Jackson, but hear this, you will be tossed aside, alone and betrayed. I swear it."

I replied,

"We'll see Gaia, we'll see." But little did I know, her words will come true.

Later, at the Olympian throne room, rewards were given out to the six of the demigods, except me. I was baffled. I helped them win the war, but no reward was offered to me. When Annabeth accepted immortality to be the immortal head of the Athena cabin, I knew something was wrong. When it was done, Zeus bellowed,

"Everyone leave!" Everyone, even Annabeth, left the throne room until I was the only one left. Zeus said,

"Perseus, the council has seen the prowess of your actions and has agreed that you are too powerful to be offered immortality. Thus, on the council's agreement, I hereby sentenced you to exile." I was shocked and angered. I hurled back,

"This is what I get?! Exile, even after all I did to keep Olympus safe?! Hear me Zeus, when there is another war and you need my help, you will not get it!" I took out Riptide, uncapped it, and threw it at my dad's throne, and said to him,

"All I had done for you, still you side with them. Since you have betrayed me, I hereby sever all relations with you. Do not come and look for me again Poseidon, for you will not get help from me." My former father was shocked, and tried to say something, but I was already gone.

When I stormed out of the throne room, things got worse. I saw Annabeth kissing Mark, my half brother. I clenched my fists, and with a familiar tug in my gut, a wave of water erupted from the fountain and doused them from head to toe. Annabeth turned and saw me. Her eyes widened and she said,

"Percy, it's not what it look like..." I cut her off and yelled,

"Oh yeah?! I saw you kiss him. It seems that I am just a plaything to you. I loved you, yet you cheated on me." I held out a small box and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring crafted by Hephaestus and continued, "I wanted to marry you. It seems that it will not be possible now." I tossed the box at her feet and ran to the elevator, tears running down my cheeks. As the elevator door closes, I wiped my tears away. Since no one cares about me and the gods had me exiled, I will leave and never return.

*Time skip 5 months*

I pant as I run. My only weapon, a spare sword, has broke yesterday. I was fucked. Two drakons was close on my heels. My food and water supply has run out. I ran into an alley (which is a bad choice) and into a dead end. I turned and faced my adversaries, but I am unarmed and hurt. I closed my eyes and braced myself to die. Then it happened. A bright light exploded in front of me, turning the drakons to dust instantly. I look up and saw a man standing in front of me. His eyes were black in colour, but with a yellow glow in it. He said with a calming effect,

"Ah Percy Jackson, finally we meet."

I look at him warily and said,

"Do I know you? Don't tell me you are sent from the Olympians to deliver my punishment?"

The man frowned and said,

"I am not under anyone's command. I am Chaos, the Creator. I have seen what happened to you. The betrayal, exile and many other things. You may have been beaten down, but you held strong. That attitude is lacking in many people and gods. Thus, I came here to give you an offer."

I replied,

"What kind of offer?"

He replied,

"One that I know you will accept. I want you to be my personal Assassin."

*Present time*

Warpath's POV

That was how I became Chaos' Assassin. I trained constantly, becoming proficient in all types of weaponry, from swords to bows and arrows. Not just that, I am well trained in different form of swordplay, from Greek swordplay to fencing. Other than that, I am a master in all types of guns, from pistols to rifles. My senses are amplified due to my training. I can move silently and kill my targets and vanish without a trace. Currently, I am stalking another target, Miguel, guilty of slave trading on the planet Abydos. I saw him duck into an alleyway and I leapt to the ground behind him. I saw in an emotionless tone,

"So, you decided to disregard our warning." He turned and saw me. His face turned pale and he stammered,

"I-I don't k-know w-w-what y-you a-are t-t-t-talking a-a-about."

I replied in the same tone,

"Cut the bullshit. You have forfeited your right to live when you disregard our warning to set the slaves free." At this, my phantom blade extended into a wrist crossbow and with a speed that no one could match, I raised my arm and fired the crossbow bolt. The bolt hit his head with deadly accuracy and he fell without a sound, dead before he hits the ground. I immediately took out the feather that Chaos gave me and stain it with his blood. Then I activated my radio on my left vambrace and said,

"Foxtrot, mission complete. Tango has been neutralised. Require exfil at my location." The radio cracked and I heard my second-in-command reply,

"Copy that Atlas, Warbird inbound to your location. Eta two mikes" I walk out to the open square and look up and saw a Warbird, a VTOL aircraft armed with machine guns on the underside of the cockpit and missiles on the side of the aircraft. It hovers and lands in front of me. The side of the Warbird open and I climbed in. Immediately, the side of the Warbird closes and the aircraft takes off, engaging stealth mode. I engaged my radio and said,

"Chaos, Miguel has been dealt with. En route back to base." The radio crackled and Chaos replied,

"Copy that Warpath. Once back at base. Report to my office immediately."

I replied,

"Roger that. Warpath out."

*Two hours later*

After two hours in hyperspace, we finally reached Chaos planet, my home for the past 5000 years. The Warbird docked at the hanger and the side of the aircraft open. Gideon, my second-in-command, and I jumped out and start to walk to the citadel, where both of us, illona, Mitchell and Joker live. As we walked, both of us struck up a conversation. I asked,

"So, Gideon, how fares your life. Managed to beat Illona in the range yet?" He replied,

"You know that it is impossible to beat her in the shooting range right. Only you managed to beat her Perce." (**Only Gideon, Illona, Mitchell, Joker and Chaos know Warpath's true identity.**)

I chuckled at that, and walked to Chaos' office. Mitchell, Illona and Joker were already there. That sparked a sense of dread in me. Nevertheless, I walked to Chaos' table and placed the feather on it. Chaos took it and said,

"So the slave trader is dead. Well done Warpath. But I have some bad news for you." At this I replied,

"Don't tell me, Earth is in trouble and you want me to help those idiots who exiled and betrayed me." He nodded and said,

"Percy I know you do not want to help. But this will drive all humanity to extinction. I don't think you want that. So, if you agree, I will send all of you to Earth to assist them. But once you have won the war, you can come back here and never be disturbed again." I nodded shortly and stormed out of the office, cursing all the way out.

Chaos POV

I expected Percy to act like this. He was betrayed, tossed aside like yesterday's trash and now he has to help them again. I turn to the team and said,

"All of you will go as I said. Use your assault Exo. Gear up. You are leaving tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed." They saluted and walked out of my office. I placed my palm on my face and rubbed my eyes and muttered,

"Time to tell those fools what they got themselves into."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos' POV

I appeared at the entrance of the Empire State Building. I looked up and saw the council meeting is about to begin. I shook my head and walk to the doorman. He look up and saw me, he turn pale, and stuttered,

"L-lord C-Chaos, please head up." And he handed me the keycard. I nodded at him and entered the elevator. I inserted the keycard into the slot and the elevator started to ascend. I waited and waited, listening to horrible elevator music. Finally, I said,

"Oh fuck this." And I teleported to the throne room. Immediately, all conversation stopped and silence reigned in. After a while. I broke the silence and said,

"So, it's been a while Olympians. What had you guys been up to?" Zeus stammered,

"N-nothing L-lord Chaos." I had to snort at that and replied,

"Oh really, let's see, I am the Creator. I know all and see all. I saw you banish the hero of heroes, Percy Jackson, because of your paranoia. Have you forgotten his fatal flaw? He would not turn against you. Anyway, I came to give you a warning. Another war is coming, and without Percy Jackson, Olympus will lose. Since you have banished him and most likely dead as he was not granted immortality, you have sealed Olympus's fate." At this, shouting arose. But I simply raised my hand and they fell silent. I continued,

"But I will send five warriors and my army to help you, one of which is my personal assassin and commander of the squad and army. They are battle-hardened and war veterans. They will lead you to victory. All of them hold a grudge against you and the demigods sitting there." I pointed at Annabeth and the six demigods. One of them, Mark stood up and said,

"We don't need your warriors. I am the legendary warrior. We will defeat them on our own." At this, I broke down in laughter and said,

"You, a legend warrior. You can't even win a fight against any one of the demigods of the camp and yet you claim you are a legend warrior. I believe your brother, Percy Jackson, deserved it than you." At this, his face turned red and he sat down, embarrassed. I calm down and continued,

"As I was saying, they will be arriving tomorrow at dawn, and when you least expect it. They are not happy that they are sent here as they have better things to do, but they agreed nonetheless. So be sure to look out for them and oh, let me remind you, do not talk to them, especially Warpath or you risk going through a slow and torturous death." At this everyone in the room turned pale and nod their heads. I said,

"Since I only come here to tell you what will happen and I had done that, I believe we are done here. Ciao."

Third person POV

Once Chaos teleported out of the throne room, pandemonium reigned. Questions were asked to no one in particular. Finally, Zeus had enough and shot a lightning bolt in the sky, silencing everyone. He said,

"There is no use in arguing and asking questions. We need Percy Jackson back here." He turned to Hades and asked,

"Brother, can you check Percy is well in Elysium?"

Hades nodded and closes his eyes. A minute later, his eyes open and said,

"Brother, I have bad news. Percy's soul is not in Elysium. I checked everywhere, even Tartarus, but his soul is nowhere to be found."

*Back at Chaos planet*

Warpath's POV

Damn Chaos, damn him for sending me on this foolish errand of helping the people who betrayed me. I thought as I entered the teams' room, located at the tower of the citadel. To some people who saw my room would consider the word 'room' is an understatement. It is like a palace in the citadel. It has an armoury, which holds my Exo-suit, along with my team's Exo-suits, all sealed in a vault, and our guns and firearms. It also has a 'medieval' room, which has my assassin cloak, my sword of Eden, which my mentor gave me before passing on, my dual hidden blades, one which has a wrist crossbow, and a workbench, allowing me to upgrade my gear and armour I wear on my assassin cloak. Our living room is decked out with state-of-the-art gadgets like a supersize computer which allow me to track targets and communicating with my teammates. My bed along with four others bed, since Gideon, Ilona, Mitchell and Joker all lived with me, is king sized and comfy. We also have a private hanger, located outside of the room, which has a Warbird, A T-740 Hovertank and four MD Turrets as anti-aircraft protection. Finally, we have a shooting range, both modern and 'medieval', where we can train in firearms and in bows and arrows. Currently, Gideon, Mitchell and Joker are lazing around, watching television. As I walked in, I asked,

"Hey guys, done packing?"

Gideon replied,

"Nah, since we're leaving tomorrow, might as well just relax and we'll pack our gear in the night. What transport are we using this time?"

I replied,

"Chaos said that we are allowed to take the Flagship, the Harbringer, as our transport and mobile home. But the Hovertank and drone swarm will be transported to us by the Warbird a few days after we land. Joker, how goes the drones?"

Joker replied,

"All set and done boss. All we need is your go."

I nodded and asked,

"Where's Ilona?"

Mitchell replied,

"She's at the range. Apparently she can't take it that you beat her score. She's still trying though." He paused as all of us heard cursing coming from the range and we burst out laughing. I said,

"Ok I think I get the point. Let's go and..." I was cut off by Lord Chaos saying through the intercom,

"Alpha team, report to my office immediately." All of us scrambled out of the beds and ran for the door, Ilona joining us shortly after. We walked briskly to Chaos' office. When we reached, Chaos ushered us in and we took our sits and the briefing begin. He said,

"As you know, you have been selected to aid the gods to win the war. Now I know that all of you, especially Percy, would rather do other things than to help them. But this war must be won at all costs, as the entire human race is at stake."

Gideon leaned forward and asked,

"Sir, who is the enemy?"

Chaos replied,

"Not one enemy, Gideon, but a few. You will be facing the Primordials Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus. They have joined forces and raised an army. The demigods and gods, even with their armies, are not match for them. So I want all of you to even the odds. The Harbringer is your headquarters and your mobile home. Reinforcements will be provided should you need it. The colossal Legion is standing by for your call for help. You all will be backed securely. Now go and help them. Dismissed." We stood and saluted Chaos and walked out of the office and back to our room. By then, it was already night time. The citadel and the city were all fast asleep. I said to the team as we walked back to our room,

"So how are you guys feeling about this?"

Gideon replied,

"I hate it. As much as I miss Earth, I know that you are going through worse. I hate to see that. We're a team. We take care of our own."

Ilona replied,

"I second that. Percy, I know that you were betrayed and tossed aside. I know that you still hold much pain and sadness in your heart. We abhorred see you like that."

Mitchell said,

"Hey man, I hate that place as much as you do. But all of us are soldiers. We take care of our own and we fight for something greater than ourselves. If we have a choice, I would just sit my ass on my bed and just leave them to rot, but orders are orders. We have to do it, even if we don't like it."

Joker said,

"I say we just go in there, do what we need to do, and get the hell back here. I don't want to be at Earth as long as those douches are in power. They're too paranoid."

I said,

"Man thanks guys. It means a lot to me to hear that there are still people I can trust. Come on, let's pack our gear and go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Remember, we are going in stealth. So cloaks are compulsory. Also, no one should not our true identities, so hoods are a must. Start packing."

We first stop at the armoury, where we gathered our weapons. My loadout is my usual customised SN6 submachine gun, equipped with a suppressor, extended mags for more ammunition, a stock for stability and a hybrid sight for aiming. My secondary firearm is my Atlas 45 pistol, loaded with a suppressor, extended mags and hybrid sight. My Exo suit shrinks into a watch, which I put on my left hand. I turned and saw the Gideon, Illona, Mitchell and Joker having a similar loadout as me. All of us have our Exos as a watch on our left hands. Maybe I should explain on the Exos. The Exos are customised, allowing us to switch from specialist Exo to Assault or A.S.T. Exos at the click of the watch. That's why it's locked in a vault which only the five of us can access. I turned over and saw the team equipped and ready. I said,

"Ok guys. Let's hit the hay and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

We said our good nights and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I got up, making sure I will not wake the others and went to the balcony of the room. From there, I can see the night sky of the planet. How long I stood there, I know not. But I was knocked out of my thoughts when a voice asked from behind,

"Percy, you ok?"

I turned around and saw it was Ilona, an ex-spetsnaz sniper who worked for Atlas Corporation and Sentinel Task Force before joining Chaos after he saved her from death. She is a kind hearted lady who I can count on with my life. I replied,

"Yeah, I'm ok. Couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you up."

She smiled and replied,

"No worries Perce. I was awake already. Same as you. Couldn't sleep and thinking about tomorrow."

I gave a small smile and said,

"I'm not sure how I would react tomorrow. I mean, they betrayed me and now Lord Chaos expect us to help them. I really wonder when I could have peace in my life for once. No wars, no nothing to disturb my life."

Ilona smiled sadly and said,

"I know Perce. But we are born into this life as people who can defend others. Sometimes I hate it, but we are the only ones who can defend and protect others. Now come inside. We have a long day tomorrow and you need the rest."

I nodded and said playfully,

"You sure you're not our mother?"That got me a slap on the back of my head. I shook my head and went back to bed. This time, I had no trouble falling asleep.

*Next morning at dawn*

Gideon's POV

I woke to water being dumped on my face. I open my eyes and saw Joker with a bucket in his hands. He said,

"Glad you're awake. You were mumbling in your sleep. You ok?"

I replied,

"I'm alright. Though I would appreciate not having to be woken up by dumping water on my face."

Joker just grinned and walked off. I got up and saw Percy and Ilona chatting. When I saw Percy's gear, I was stunned. He is a walking arsenal. His sword lay sheathed on his hip and his hidden blades are on his wrists. His armour lay packed in his suitcase with the symbol of Chaos emblazoned on the surface. His Atlas 45 pistol was shouldered on his right hip and his SN6 submachine gun is slung over on his back. I whistled and said,

"Man Perce don't you have too much gear on you?

He shrugged and replied,

"I rather have too much gear and don't need it than to have too little gear and require it. Since you're awake, I suppose that you might as well get ready. Mitchell is being woken up as we speak." He paused as we heard Mitchell yelling at Joker for pouring water and him. I chuckled and replied,

"Alright I get your point. Meet you at the hanger in five." Percy nodded and I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. After a quick shower, I hopped out of the bathroom and kitted up. All my guns and grenades lay packed in a similar suitcase as Percy and my Exo is in watch form. I got dressed in my assassin cloak and I met Percy and the rest of the team at the hanger. They were just boarding the Harbringer. I caught up with them and said,

"So this is the Harbringer, Percy. Never knew that you have a private ship."

He replied,

"Yeah, Lord Chaos did not allow me to use it often, since I managed to blow up a rogue planet with the arcane energy cannon. I guess it slipped my mind." I shrugged and we got on board. The ramp closes and the ship begins to take off. While Percy is busy preparing the ship, I can't help but to be awed by the ship's interior. Its interior has one way looking glass, functioning as windows. Its deck allows airplanes to take off and land, functioning as a floating aircraft carrier. What took my breath away is its weapon system. It has a central arcane cannon, firing up to 100 gigajoules of energy. Its hull is protected by 10 inch bulletproof steel and has ten enlarged EM1 laser cannons that can take out any hostiles within 300 yards. It has five rail guns, placed at the five corners of the ship's deck, thus serving as offensive weapons and anti aircraft protection. It has an automatic missile system, allowing the ship to defend itself if another ship attacks. Its engine is made up of magnetic repulsors, allowing it to float and booster rockets to propel itself forward. Like all ships in Chaos' army, it has a hyper drive system. But the ship has the comforts of home. Our room is identical to the room we shared in the citadel and it has all the amenities we need. I whistled and said,

"Man, I would like to have a ship just like this."

Percy looks over to me while sitting in the captain's chair and said,

"Trust me man. It took me a while to get used to it. Speaking of which, get over to the console and take control of the navigations. We are taking off now." He engaged the radio and said,

"Lord Chaos, this is Warpath on board the Harbringer. Permission to take off."

The radio crackled as Chaos replied,

"Copy that Warpath. Permission granted. Good luck."

Percy replied,

"Harbringer out." He turned to me and said,

"Gideon set a course to Earth. Destination coordinates are as follows; Sierra, Zulu, foxtrot, tango."

I replied,

"Coordinates are set. Engaging hyper-drive." I pulled the hyper-drive lever down and the ship sped into space. After a while, Percy stood and said,

"Guys, conference room, ten mikes. We need to talk."

Warpath's POV

"Guys, conference room, ten mikes. We need to talk." The team nodded and I walked back into the team's room. I sat on my bed thinking about the mission. Before I knew it, ten minutes has passed. I stood up and walked to the conference room. The team was already there, waiting patiently. I walked in and sat down. I began,

"So as you all know, we are embarking on a mission that we all hate. But we have no choice. So from now on, I will address you all in code names. Gideon, you will be known as Cobra, Mitchell, you will be known as overlord, Joker, you will be known as Arclight and Ilona, you will be known as Renegade. No one on Earth must know our true name and identities. I will be known as Warpath. Only reveal your identities as a last resort. Understand?"

The team nodded and answered in a synchronised form,

"Yes sir."

I nodded and said,

"Alright. We are about to reach Earth soon. Remember to address each other in code names. Also, hoods must be up at all times. Let's suit up. Assault Exo." The team nodded and pressed the watches' interface, switching it to Assault and entering an affirmative into it. Immediately, the watches disappeared and the Exo suits affixed themselves onto our bodies. I engaged the radio and said,

"Lord Chaos, We are about to exit hyperspace and arrive at Earth. What are your orders?" The radio crackled and Lord Chaos replied,

"Glad you are still with us, Warpath. Hurry to Earth. Camp Half Blood is under attack. They need reinforcements."

I replied,

"Roger that." I turned to the others and said,

"Ok guys, we're going in hot. LZ will be too hot for the ship to land. We will zipline down and gun down any hostiles that show up on the HUD. Be ready for close combat. Hoods up." As one, all of us raised our hoods to conceal our identities and headed to the hanger bay.

Annabeth POV

Today marks the 5000th anniversary of Percy's disappearance. Till this day, I regretted cheating on him with his half-brother Mark. The past winter solstice council meetings have mostly on finding Percy. Hades has confirmed that he is not dead as his soul could not be found anywhere in the underworld. The Hunters have been dispatched to find him, but have come up with nothing. It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet. But we have not given up hope. I was knocked out of my thoughts by someone saying,

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned and saw that it was Thalia. She sat down behind me and said,

"Thinking about him?"

I nodded sadly and said,

"It's my fault. If I haven't belief Mark that Percy is going rogue, he would be still with us." Thalia pulled me into a hug and said,

"It's not just your fault. The Olympian council have a part to play as well. Their paranoia drove their elite warrior away. Don't beat yourself over it. He will come back."

I replied sadly,

"Let's hope you're right." Just then, the conch horn sounded. That is a bad sign. We are under attack. Both of us ran to the big house and saw Chiron holding his bow with an arrow notched. I asked,

"Chiron, what's going on?"

He replied gravely,

"The camp is under attack by ten Lydian drakons." At this, our jaws dropped and I replied shakily,

"But that is way too many to engage at once." Chiron raised his hand and said,

"Clarisse has led a detachment of Ares campers to engage them, but they will be overwhelmed soon."

Thalia replied,

"The hunters are ready for combat. Annabeth will lead another detachment of Athena campers to engage the threat."

Chiron nodded and we sprinted to our respective cabins to mobilise both the campers and the Hunters. Soon all of us were running to the boundary at full speed. When we reach there, we gasped. The remains of two Ares campers laid on the ground and there were eight drakons left. I saw Clarisse and her detachment being pinned down by enemy demigods and other monsters. Seems that Chiron's wrong about the number of monsters present here. I said to Thalia,

"Thalia, pick off as many monsters as you can. We will engage the drakons first. Cover us." She nodded and ordered the hunters into a phalanx position and started to fire arrows, giving us covering fire. But it soon becomes clear that we are outmatched. Suddenly, I saw it.

Warpath's POV

We entered Earth's atmosphere and saw the amount of enemies that the demigods were engaging. I heard Cobra snot and said,

"Their forces are too few. No wonder that they are being repulsed. I chuckled and said,

"Ok, you all know the drill. Capture the humans alive. Shoot them to wound, not kill. The rest are expendable." Ship's on autopilot and the weapons are set to target monsters and destroy them. Let's show these fools how it's done." The hanger bay doors opened and we fired the zipline and ride it down to the ground. Immediately, all fighting stopped and everyone looked at us. I said,

"Let's get this party started." And I opened fire. That was when all Hades break loose. The monsters turned and attacked us. I yelled,

"Activate boost jump!" at one, all of our Exos launched us into the air. I yelled to the others,

"Time for some close combat!" They nodded and let go of their guns, allowing them to be at their hip and drew their swords. I flicked my wrists and my hidden blades shot out to their deadly lengths. We landed back onto the ground and once again engaged the enemy. I immediately decapitated a monster head and leapt over its body and fired a crossbow bolt from my wrists, killing two more monsters. I looked over at Cobra and saw that the Minotaur was charging at him from behind. I immediately flicked my wrists, sheathing my hidden blades and drew my Atlas 45 pistol and open fire. The bullet flew from the gun and right into the Minotaur's head, killing it instantly. Cobra looked over and nods thanks. I yelled,

"Regroup at the base of the hill!" and I fall back to the hill, the rest of the team close behind. I said to them,

"Time to end this." And I drew my sword of Eden and activated its power by my will. A blinding white light exploded from the sword blade and travel outwards, killing all monsters. When the white light vanished, the remains of the monsters were on the ground and the ground was soaked in blood and gore. I sheathed my sword and drew my SN6 submachine gun and said,

"Guys, on me. Cobra, Arclight, Overlord and Renegade. Spread out and search for the enemy demigods..." my orders were interrupted by an arrogant voice,

"Who are you and what is your business here." I look over and saw that it was my foolish half-brother Mark. I replied,

"Our identities are for us to know and for you to find out. As for our business here, I believe that Lord Chaos told you. So stay out of our way, if you value your life." And I fired a warning shot at his feet, scaring him half to Hades. I turned and continued,

"As I was saying, search for the enemy demigods and bring them alive to the ship. Cobra, you're in charge. I have to go talk to those fools there." He nodded and set out with the team following him closely. I deactivated my Exo and turned to face the people that betrayed me. The Olympians are also here. How touching. Zeus said,

"You must be the commander of the squad. Your name is?"

I replied with venom in my voice,

"My name is Warpath and do not talk to me again. My squad and I want to have nothing to do with your wars, but this threatens all of humanity, so we have to be here. Remember this; we are not under anyone's command. My squad follows my orders only. Try to order us around, and risk having a slow and torturous death." Zeus's face turned red and yelled,

"You dare disrespect me?! The king of the gods. You will respect me."

I replied calmly,

"I only respect Lord Chaos and my squad. You want my respect? You got to earn it. End of story. So, if you excuse me, I have better things to do than talking to you." With that, I turned around and walked back to the base of the hill. I engaged the radio and said,

"This is Warpath to Cobra. Do you copy?" the radio crackled and Cobra replied,

"Copy Warpath. We found the leader of the enemy demigods. The leader held a lot of intel. But, he's not talking."

I replied,

"Did you find anymore enemy demigods?"

Cobra replied,

"Yes sir. They put up a fight and we have no choice but to kill them."

"At least you got the leader. Any other assets are expendable. Good work. Report back onto the camp. The ship is already docked and it looks like some of them wants to explore it." I said, while looking at Hephaestus and his cabin. Their expressions said it all. I shook my head and said,

"I suppose you want to explore the ship and you want the ship schematics."

Hephaestus replied eagerly,

"Can we?"

I replied,

"Only your cabin and you are allowed free access to the ship. The others, well, they are not allowed to enter at all."

Just then, Mark and some of his cronies came and stood in front of me. He said,

"Look here. I am the leader of this camp and a legend warrior. You will respect me, whether you like it or not. You hear me?"

I snot and said,

"Respect? You want me to respect you when all you did is spreading lies about your brother. I pity Percy really, having to live with an egoistic fool and to be driven away. He came to join Chaos. Chaos took him in and loved him as his own son. But he could not bear the betrayal you all did to him. He came to me and asks me to kill him. I refused, but he took my sword by force and slit his throat, killing him and committing suicide. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. He died believing that he was alone, a man betrayed. So all of you played a part in causing his death. I should kill you all for that, but I won't. Do not talk to me about respect or else I will kill you." With that, I turned and stormed to the ship. The nerve of them, talking about respect when they showed none. I stormed into the ship and saw Gideon and Mitchell hanging out. The minute they saw me, Gideon asked,

"Hey you ok?"

I shook my head and lowered my hood and said,

"No, I'm not. Those jerks dare to talk to me about respect when they were the ones who cast me out like yesterday trash. I'm half the mind to go out there and gun them down."

Mitchell placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I know its hard man. But you have to let go and forgive. I mean, I killed my former boss when I defected to Sentinel Task Force. It was hard at first. He gave me a second chance. When I have to kill him, I was hesitant to do it. But over time, with help with Gideon, Ilona and Joker, I moved on. So could you. But you need to forgive some of them. I'm not saying at once, but do it step by step."

I replied,

"I will try." Just then, someone called,

"Warpath, there is a meeting..." it trailed off as she stood there in her hunter's uniform. I turned around and said,

"It's good to see you again Thalia."


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

"It's good to see you again Thalia." I just stood there in shock. I stammered,

"P-Percy, H-how a-are you here?"

He replied,

"The story that I said just now is a lie. I just want you all to forget about me." That struck a nerve in me and I yelled,

"Why! Why do you want us to forget you?!"

He looks at me calmly and said,

"Because you all are the ones who turned your backs on me when I need your help. Exiled and betrayed, I vowed never to return here. All I have here is gone. My family, friends who I thought I could trust. When Lord Chaos said that the gods need my help, I tried to ask him to send someone else. You know what he said; he said that 'you have to face it.' I am here because Lord Chaos sent me, not because I want to see you. So, after the war, you will never see me again. I can promise you that. Now, you said that there is a meeting. Where is it?"

I replied with tears in my eyes,

"It's at the big house."

He nodded and replied,

"Ok I'll be there shortly." I turned and started to walk out when Percy said, "One more thing Thalia. If you tell anyone of my true identity, I will kill you."

I turned and said,

"Your secret is safe with me, but you better think on what you said. The Percy that I know will never say such a thing."

He shook his head and said,

"The Percy that you know is already dead when you turn your back on him. I'm sorry Thalia, but this is who I am now. A person who will only care for those who will not betray him." I turned and ran from the ship, my emotions finally breaking through me. I ran till I reached the woods. There I collapse and cried. Then someone touches me on the shoulder and asked,

"Thalia, what's wrong?" It was my cousin, Nico. He sat down beside me and I replied,

"It's Warpath. I saw his true identity." He asked,

"Who is it?"

I shook my head and said,

"I cannot say it. If I tell it to anyone, he will kill me." He shook his head and replied,

"Over my dead body. Just tell me."

I replied hoarsely,

"It's Percy." That's when I heard someone leapt down behind us. He said,

"I knew you would talk." I turned and saw Warpath standing there.

Warpath's POV

I crouched on the branch of a tall tree. I knew that she would tell somebody, so I followed her discreetly. Surprisingly, Nico came and comfort her. When I heard that she knew my true identity, I knew that she will tell Nico. When she told Nico my true identity, I leapt from the tree and said,

"I knew you would talk. I was wondering when." They whirled around and saw me. Nico said,

"So, come to deal with us huh."

I chuckled and said,

"Now what gave you that idea?"

He hissed in reply,

"Maybe the talk of killing Thalia if she told anyone of your true identity gave me that idea. If you want to kill her, you will have to kill me first"

I replied,

"Why would I kill her? I already knew that she would talk. So I just gave her a warning. Never knew that she would fall for it. But back to the point. The two of you know my true identity. I trust that you guys can keep it a secret. If you do, there will be something offered to you at the end of the war."

Both of them nodded and said,

"Your identity is safe with us. We will not tell anyone."

I nodded and said, while raising my hood to conceal my face

"I suppose the meeting is over. What is it about?"

Nico replied,

"It's the discussion on how to launch an offense on the enemy. That's why we need your knowledge on them. And also, Mark wants to challenge you to a fighting match. His cronies will be helping as well."

I replied,

"If a fight is what he wants, he will get it. When will the fight be held?"

He replied,

"Tonight, during the campfire. He wants to knock some sense of respect into you."

I chuckled and said,

"Let's see who's knocked who." With that, I walked into the shadows and disappeared from their view and reappeared at the Harbringer's lounge. Gideon was there hanging out with Joker and Mitchell. I walked over to them and said,

"How goes the meeting? Did the gods say anything?"

Mitchell replied,

"Yeah they were wondering where you were. They were also wondering about your identity."

I replied,

"Let them wonder. I don't think they can figure it out. So far, only two of the demigods know my identity; Nico and Thalia. Both of them swore that they will not reveal it. If they do, I have no choice but to kill them. Anyway, where's Ilona?"

Gideon replied,

"She's interrogating the enemy demigod. I bet she has got under his skin by now."

I chuckled and replied,

"Oh yeah, Mark challenged me to a fight later tonight, during the campfire. His cronies will be joining as well. Normally I would take them head on by myself. But, this time, I want to let you guys to have some fun. So, all of us will enter the fight." Just then, Ilona entered the lounge and asked,

"So, what did I miss?"

I repeat what I said and asked,

"Did the demigod talk?"

She smirked and replied,

"He did. He reveal the exact location of his troop. We can move in on them tonight after the fight."

I turned serious and said to the team,

"Ok since we're moving in on them in the night, all weapons must be equipped with a suppressor. Cloaks must be activated on the Exos. We are going in stealth. Cobra and Arclight, you're with me. Overlord, you're with renegade. Leave no witnesses alive. Kill all demigods, but maintain stealth." The team nodded and replied,

"Roger that."

I turned to the Harbringer's entrance and said,

"Let's get this show on the road."

*That night, during the campfire*

Warpath's POV

We walked into the amphitheatre with our weapons. Immediately, the colour of the fire turned dark blue, casting an eerie blue light on the amphitheatre walls. I said to the campers,

"No need to be scared. Mark challenged us to a fight. So where is he?" I found my answer when a voice said arrogantly,

"I'm here and I will teach you a sense of respect towards me." We turned and saw Mark and his cronies holding swords and walking towards us. He said to the campers,

"Today's campfire will be a bit different. I have challenged Warpath to a fight." He turned to me and said,

"If you win, we won't bother you again. However, if you lose, you are to reveal your identity, as well as your teams' identities." I nodded and replied,

"Very well. As representative of the team, I agree to your terms." With that, the fight began. Mark and one of his cronies surrounded me, while the rest of them surrounded Cobra and the team. However, I wasn't too worried. Mark picked a wrong move of fighting me. I took my time and studied his technique. It turns out I don't need to. His grip on my previous sword, Riptide, is not even firm and his stance is completely wrong. Once I was done observing these weak points, I struck with a speed that no one could even match, my sword of Eden striking his sword with a speed and force that he was only able to defend. I continued my assault on him, leaving him no chance of retaliating. Suddenly, I heard his crony trying to sneak up behind me. Without turning around, I flicked my right wrist and my hidden blade switches to crossbow mode and I fired, the sleeping dart hitting him on his chest, causing him to crumble to the ground, asleep and out of the fight. I continued to assault Mark and managed to disarm him, knocking Riptide out of his hand. I said,

"You lost. All of your cronies are down and out." I turned around and saw the team waiting, all of Mark's cronies knocked out. Without looking back, I continued,

"Remember our deal. Harass us again, and we will kill you." With that, I started to walk to the team. At the back of my mind, I knew that Mark could not accept defeat and will try to do something. So I was waiting. True enough, a yell was heard from him. I turned around and saw that he was sending a massive wave of water towards me. I called upon my hydrokinetic powers and stopped the water in its tracks. To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. I said,

"You just don't know when to give up. Do you?" and I send the wave back to him, drenching him from head to toe. But, he wasn't going to give up. He bellowed a war cry and charged at me. But I stood my ground. When he was nearly upon me, I flicked both wrists, unleashing my hidden blades and blocked his clumsy attack. I continued by turning myself like a whirlwind, causing him to lose his balance. I finished it off by kicking him off his feet. I kneeled down and grab his hair, yanking him up and hissed into his ear,

"You should have never have challenge me weakling. You can never win. Now do not bother us again. Or I will kill you slowly." With that, I stood up and walked to the team and we started to walk out. Just then, the gods walked towards us and Poseidon, my former father, asked,

"Pardon me for asking, but is my son Percy alive?"

I replied,

"Why do you want to know? Last I heard, you agreed with Zeus and the council to banish your son."

Poseidon gritted his teeth to hold back his tears and replied,

"Because he's my only true son. Mark is his brother yes, but he has done nothing but to drive Percy away from us."

I replied,

"But you haven't step in and comfort him. Instead, you let him wallow in his misery and pain. His family, gone. He had no one. He only left you, but you let him be. So, even if he's alive, I would not tell you because you only need him to fight your wars, nothing else. You never loved him like a father should. You only treated him like a pawn at your disposal."

Poseidon shook his head vehemently and replied,

"That's not true. I loved him as my own flesh and blood. I made a mistake and it took him away from me. Please, just tell me if he's alive."

I shook my head and replied,

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you." With that, Poseidon finally broke down. He lowered his head and walked slowly away from the gods and us, his tears dripping from his eyes and onto the ground. We watched as he entered his cabin and shut the door. I turned around and said to the other Olympians,

"I am sorry for causing pain, but I cannot tell you if he's alive or not." Hades replied,

"He is alive. His soul cannot be found anywhere in the underworld."

I replied calmly,

"So what if his soul cannot be found. Lord Chaos has rescued millions of souls to his domain. Maybe his soul is with Lord Chaos. I cannot say." With that, we walked back to the Harbringer. However, I sensed that we are being followed. So I closed my eyes and activate Eagle vision and saw that someone invisible is following us. I stopped the team and said,

"Come on out. You have been discovered." Immediately, the air shimmered and Annabeth appeared. I said,

"Why are you following us? Shouldn't you be with the campers at the campfire?"

She replied sadly,

"I followed you because I want to ask you something. I just wish to know if Percy is alive." I shook my head and replied,

"Like I told Poseidon, I cannot say. Now, if you excuse us, we have other things to do." With that, we continued our way to the ship. Once there, I said,

"Ok guys, remember the plan. Renegade, you're on overwatch. Grab a suppressed Lynx rifle. Overlord, you're with renegade. The rest of you, you're with me. We will infiltrate the camp and capture any intel we can find. Kill all enemies silently. Let's kit up." With that, we went to the armoury to get our stealth equipment.

*1 hour later*

We stood at the ramp of the ship, our assassin cloaks are grey in colour and Exos are black in colour. I turned to the others and said,

"Ok guys. No one is to know of this operation. We hit the enemy hard and silent. Activate cloaks." And I tap a virtual button on my HUD and instantly I became invisible. I turned and saw no one there. I said,

"Ok guys. Sync your visor to my signature. And I will do the same." I adjusted my visor and immediately, four people showed up on my visor. I said,

"Ok you guys are on my visor. Cobra and Arclight, you're with me. Overlord and Renegade, you're on overwatch. Maintain stealth. Let's go." With that, we set off. We managed to get as far as a kilometre from the ship when two demigods appeared in our sights. We immediately split up, letting them pass. I said to Overlord and Renegade,

"Guys, rendezvous at the boundary. Use tasers to knock out any demigods. Do it silently. Let's go." Immediately, Cobra, Arclight and I move silently towards the boundary, knocking out a total of ten demigods, Mark included, and leaving them in the shadows. When Overlord and Renegade arrived, I asked,

"How many demigods did you knocked out?"

Renegade replied,

"Five. Some of them managed to see us when we are charging our cloak, but we took care of them quickly and silently. Where's our ride?"

I replied,

"There it is." With that, the team turned around and saw our personal Warbird. We loaded up and we are off. But, things took a turn for the worse. The spinning noise of the Warbird propellers woke up the entire camp. I turned to the pilot and said,

"Engage stealth now."

He nodded and pressed a button. The Warbird immediately turned invisible to the people on the ground. I engage the radio and said,

"Kingpin, we have intel from one of the enemy demigods that one of the enemy camps is nearby. We're on the Warbird and enroute to the X. Do you copy." The radio crackled and Lord Chaos replied,

"Roger that Warpath. The enemy camp is four clicks north from your position. Find the intel that you need and return to camp before dawn breaks. Good luck out there."

I replied,

"Copy that. We will maintain radio silence from now on. Warpath out." And I disengage the radio and turned to the team and said,

"Ok guys. We're landing two clicks from the X. You know the drill. Let's get this done." The team nodded and we are on the way the X.

*Two kilometres from the enemy camp*

Renegade's POV

We got off the Warbird and got into position. When the Warbird took off, Warpath turned to me and said,

"Ok Renegade and Overlord, find suitable cover on the high grounds and provide overwatch. Cover us when we infiltrate the X."

I replied,

"Roger that. Overlord, on me." And we start approaching the cliffs that give a clear view of the camp. Once we're on the cliff, I discovered that we came across a lone enemy demigod sniper, sleeping. I silently approached him from behind and snapping his neck, killing him instantly. I immediately disposed of the body and took over the sniper nest and set up cover. Overlord is my spotter and he radioed,

"Alpha, we're in position." the radio crackled and Warpath replied,

"Copy that Bravo. Alpha moving." I moved the rifle and picked up their signature. Suddenly, Overlord said,

"Alpha, don't move. Two tangos are in your path. Renegade, distance of 800 metres. Pick one target. Alpha, be prepared to drop the other." The radio crackled and Warpath replied,

"Copy that."

Overlord said to me while looking through his binoculars,

"Renegade, take the shot."

I breathed and held my breath. The scope settled on the demigod on the left. I pressed the trigger and the rifle fired, the bullet hitting the demigod's head, killing him instantly. The second demigod was startled but Warpath shot him dead. I said,

"Alpha, you're clear." The radio crackled and Warpath replied,

"Copy that. Alpha infiltrating the compound. Move closer to provide overwatch."

I replied,

"Copy. Bravo moving." With that we packed up and left the sniper nest and moved to the cliffs that overlook the camp. We set up cover there and waited.

Warpath's POV

The radio crackled and Renegade said,

"Warpath, we're in position. Awaiting orders." I engage the radio and replied,

"Copy that. Provide cover as we approach. Maintain radio silence from now on. Warpath out." With that, the radio went dead. I turned to the others and said,

"Ok guys. Let's move." And we activated our cloaks, rendering us invisible to the enemy. Up ahead, two enemy demigods lay dead, a small hole on the forehead. We hid the bodies and infiltrate the compound. There were many armed demigods, most of them around a large tent. I activated Eagle vision and marked the targets. Arclight, Cobra and I split up and took them out silently, from corners to haystacks assassinations. Once the demigods around the camp are all dead, we rendezvous near the command tent. There was no way that we can take them out at once. I turned to Cobra and whispered,

"Take the two station at the front of the tent. Arclight and I will kill the others." He nodded and we split up; he going to the front and did a double assassination and Arclight and I killed one each. The last guard detected us and tried to make a run for it, but a sniper shot killed him. We met Cobra at the entrance of the tent and I said,

"Knock knock." And I kicked open the tent door. The leader of the camp, a demigod of age 20, was rudely awakened. But Arclight and Cobra subdued him quietly, tying him up with ropes and a gag on his mouth. I scoured the tent and found a lot of intel, from locations to enemy troops deployment positions. I turned to the guys and said,

"Guys we got what we wanted. Let's haul this piece of shit back to camp. Renegade can handle him." I engage the radio and said,

"Bravo, mission accomplished. Meet us at the extraction point." Renegade acknowledged and I radioed the Warbird,

"Guardian, mission accomplished. We require exfil at the extraction point. Coordinates are as follow; Sierra, limbo, foxtrot, one, five, four, two, Tango." The pilot replied,

"Copy that Warpath. Stand by." I heard the roar of the Warbird's propellers as it touches down at the entrance of the camp. Renegade and Overlord met us at the entrance of the camp. When Renegade saw the prisoner we've captured, she smirked, knowing that she will be interrogating him later. We board the Warbird and we are on the way back to camp. I checked the time and saw that dawn is in three hours. I grinned to myself and fall into a deep sleep, happy that we have completed our mission in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Warpath's POV

When I woke up, I saw that dawn was breaking. I turned to the others and saw them sleeping. I let out a small smile and look out of the Warbird and saw that we are about to approach camp. I reached over and shook Cobra awake. He grunted and open his eyes. When he saw me, he nodded and proceeded to wake the others. When the others are awake, they saw that we're about approach camp. We check our gear and made sure that our hoods are concealing our identities. When the Warbird landed on the Harbringer, we were met with, yup, Mark and his cronies. I said,

"I don't know how you got on my ship. But I'm just going to say it once; Get the fuck off my ship!"

He stepped closer and said,

"Or else what?"

I replied,

"Or else this." And I socked him in the face with a right cross and grabbing his shirt, I tossed him off the Harbringer deck and into the lake. I turned to his cronies and said,

"You want to end up like him or you want to take the ramp off my ship." They were trembling and when Cobra and Overlord come up behind me and stood beside me, they ran off my ship, crying for their mommies. I shook my head and said,

"Ok, get the prisoner into the interrogation room. Renegade, you know what to do. Overlord, help Renegade. Arclight and Cobra, get some rest. I will analyse the intel we gathered. Do whatever you need to do." With that, we went our separate ways to achieve the things we need to do. Cobra and Arclight deactivated their Exos and went straight to bed. Overlord and Renegade went to the interrogation room to get more intel from the leader we captured. As for me, I headed to the bridge of the ship and called Lord Chaos. I said,

"Lord Chaos. We have actual enemy intel that consists of troop positions and supply lines. We also have locations on where the enemy will attack next." The radio crackled and Lord Chaos replied,

"Good work Warpath. Send a copy of the intel to my database. I want to analyse it." I replied,

"Copy that Lord Chaos. Sending it in a file to your computer. Codename Crestline." And I send it to the computer. A few minutes later, Lord Chaos replied,

"Wow, looks like you hit the jackpot. Well done. Now go and get some sleep. I will analyse the intel that you found. Also, you might want to reveal your true identity to the camp. Some of them are suspicious already."

I replied,

"My identity is mine and mine alone. I will not compromise my identity for the sake of the mission. Let them wonder who I am. I guarantee that no one will found out." Lord Chaos sigh and replied,

"It's your decision Warpath. But you might want to consider my advice. Now get some sleep." I replied softly,

"Warpath out." And I turned off the comlink and walked to the deck of the ship to think on Lord Chaos's advice. It is true that my identity had people wondering who I really am, but am I ready to reveal it to them, the people who turned their backs on me when I need their help. I sigh and looked for Thalia and Nico's mind and said to them telepathically,

"Guys, I need your help on something. Meet me on the ship. Make sure that you're not followed." They sent their affirmatives and I waited on the deck of the ship. A few minutes later, Thalia walked up to me and sat down beside me, Nico arriving a few moments later. He sat down on my left side. Thalia asked,

"Percy..." I interrupted by saying,

"Warpath. Don't call me by my true name." She nodded and continued,

"Warpath, why do you want to see us?"

I replied,

"Lord Chaos asked me to consider revealing my identity to the camp. But should I? Knowing that the camp betrayed me."

Thalia replied,

"I know it's hard, but the incident is over 5000 years ago. Surely you will be over it by now." I replied,

"It isn't over Thalia. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I cared for the entire camp and yet they turn their backs on me when I need them most. To top it all off, Annabeth cheated on me with my idiotic half brother Mark. So if you are to go through all I went through, will you still forgive them? Even if they betray and exiled you." Thalia raised her eyebrows and asked,

"Exiled? From Olympus and camp?" I nodded. That's when she went ballistic.

"Those fools. My father must be the one who convince the council to do that." I nodded and kept silent. Then Nico speak up,

"All I can give is; you have to forget about that and move on. Hades, I went through as much as you did."

I replied,

"At least you still have a happy life at camp. I was exiled because of Zeus's paranoia! You think I can forgive them?! Even my father went against me, siding with them. The camp was convinced that I went rogue." Thalia shook her head and said,

"No Percy. I didn't believe that you went rogue. Nico didn't either. Even if the camp abandon you, we will stick with you to the end, no matter the cost."

I let out a small smile and replied,

"Ok, I will gather the team to discuss this. I would want you two to join in and give your view. If a agreement is set, we will reveal our true identities to the camp during the sing-along tonight. Now let's go wake them up." With that, we headed to the living quarters below deck and wake the team.

*At Chaos Planet*

Third Person POV

Chaos let out a smile softly. His assassin is considering revealing his identity. For five millennia, he had been a shadow to the planet, arriving and leaving the planet under darkness when the planet is asleep. Now, he has broached the subject without his temper getting the better of him. He smiled and continues to observe.

*On Earth*

Warpath's POV

When we arrived at the living quarters of the ship, I was surprised to see the team was awake and going about their usual activities. Ilona was at the range, Mitchell was listening to music on his iPod and Gideon and Joker was watching television. I said,

"Guys we need to talk." The team nodded and we assembled at the bridge of the ship, Ilona joining us shortly after. I began,

"Guys, of late, the camp is losing their trust in our abilities to bring them victory in this war. They are also wondering who we really are ever since the fight during the campfire with Mark and his cronies. Lord Chaos has advised me to reveal our identities to them. Do you think we should do it?"

Mitchell replied,

"I think it's a bad idea. Not only Mark will challenge us even more, the girls will be throwing themselves at us, you especially."

Thalia replied,

"I can provide the service of the hunters to keep Mark and his cronies at bay, but the girls will be a problem. The hunters might not be able to keep them at bay."

Nico said at this,

"I can raise the dead to provide protection for all of you."

Gideon said,

"All that aside, what about the gods? They would want you to stay after the war."

I replied,

"No, the gods have no say in this matter. My life is with you guys and Lord Chaos. My life is not here, but on Chaos planet."

Ilona said,

"I have no objection to it. But, the second I see anyone trying to challenge you, I will beat them up." I had to smile at that. Ilona looks after me like an elder sister, protective of me as usual. Joker said,

"Same here. I have no problem with it."

I look at Mitchell and Gideon and asked,

"So are your doubts on this answered?"

They answered,

"Yeah. But it better be easy. Course I don't want Mark and his cronies to come banging on our doorstep for a challenge in the middle of the night."

I chuckled and replied,

"Oh don't worry about that idiot. I'll do something to make sure he doesn't do that. Now, we must have an entrance to reveal our identities to them. Any suggestions on how..." my sentence was interrupted when the alarm sound. The camp is under attack. I said,

"Let's go!" we ran to the armoury and gear up. A minute later, we are running full speed towards the boundary of the camp. The campers are already armed and waiting. We ran up the hill and what we saw dumbfounded us. A huge army, bearing the insignia of Nyx, stood at the bottom of the hill. Nyx herself stood at the hilltop. We approach slowly with our weapons pointing at her. I said,

"What are you doing here Nyx?" she smiled seductively and replied,

"Well, I was wondering if such a strong warrior like you could join us on the winning side." I flicked my wrists and my hidden blades shot out. I hissed in reply, as I stood in my battle stance

"I'm sorry but the winning side is here." My team did the same stance as me. Nyx growled,

"So be it. Your corpses will be littered on the very ground you stand on. My army, attack!" and she disappeared from the hill. Her army of soldiers and monsters rushed to the hill, but we stood our ground. I raised my right hand and gave a signal. **(Assassin signal used by Ezio for either arrow storm or assassin recruits) **Immediately, Warbirds flew out of portals from Chaos's planet. The sides of the Warbirds opened and soldiers from the colossal Legion zipline down to our position and opened fire. The radio crackled and a familiar voice said,

"Warpath, looks like you have been having fun without us."

I grinned and replied,

"Well that's why I give the signal. Let's get this party started." And I unsheathed my sword of Eden and ran to join the fight, the team closely behind, firing at enemies, taking them down instantly. I hacked and slashed at monsters and enemy soldiers, killing them instantly. I soon grew tired and said,

"Time to end this." And I stabbed my sword into the ground and activated its power once again. The ray of light exploded from the sword's blade and expands outwards, killing all monsters and enemy soldiers. When the light died down, there were no remains of Nyx's army, all of them are atomized. Nyx was the only one left standing. She pointed her sword at me and yelled,

"You have made a wrong choice in this war Assassin. The demigods will lose to us, even with your help." I said nothing as she disappeared to gods knows where. I turned and addressed the colossal Legion,

"Thank you coming on short notice. Take your kit and make camp at the Harbringer. Dismissed." The colossal Legion stood at attention and saluted and moves to gather their squad provisions and equipment. I turn and started to walk back to the team when a soldier went up to me and said,

"Heh, I thought that you won't need us. Guess I was wrong then." I groan and shove him and replied,

"Truthfully, I don't. But I want you guys to have some fun. So I gave the signal. Now stop bothering me and gather your squad Ace and meet at the ship to discuss the tactics we need to use for the offensive." He nodded and went off. I walked to the team when Mark and his cronies stood in front of us. He said,

"That's it! Just how many of you Chaos wimps are going to show up?" that's when I snapped. I grabbed his shirt and lift him into the air. I bellowed,

"If they are wimps, then what are you? You shrink from battle, allowing others to do your dirty work and you claim all the credit. These people are here to save your sorry ass. They are battle hardened soldiers, war veterans and you call them wimps?! I'm half the mind of throwing you to the soldiers here and let them tear you apart. Bravo squad!" A squad of ten men at once stood in front of me. I said,

"I want you to make sure he doesn't run off his mouth again. Do whatever it takes to get him to shut up but only use brute force. No weapons allowed. Ace take charge." He nodded and dragged him off to their campsite. I turned and look at the rest of his cronies and said,

"Why are you guys still standing here?! Get out of my sight." They ran off to their cabins, screaming their hearts out. I shook my head once again and muttered,

"These fools never learn." And I walked back to the ship with the team trailing behind me. When we reach the ship and the ramp closes, I pull down my hood and said,

"Guys, gather at the conference room. There's a meeting with all squad leaders. I will call the others." They nodded and walked off to the conference room. I open the comlink and said,

"Squad leaders assemble at the Harbringer's conference room." With that, I walked to the conference room and sat on the head chair. A few minutes later, the squad leaders walk in with their hoods lowered. There are three groups in the colossal Legion. They are scout, assault and armour groupings. Scouts are stealthy people, headed by Luke Castellan, also known as Ace. He waved at me and sat down. Armour group is known as the backbone of the colossal Legion. They have the heavy equipment, like the T-740 Tank and artillery guns and it's headed by Charles Beckendorf, also known as Maverick and assault group is the front line soldiers. They hit hard and they hit fast and it's headed by my half brothers Orion and Theseus, also known as Arrow and Conqueror. They nodded and went to their seats. Once everyone has settled down, I stood and said,

"Leaders, Alpha squad and I have recently acquired enemy Intel of detailed enemy troop positions and locations. I would want your opinions on them and whether if we should launch an assault on the positions as it was easy for us to get them." And the holographs of the intel we gathered flashed in the middle of the room. Theseus stood up and said,

"If I may say, the intel looks legit as it has complete detail but has it been verified? It may be a trick. Nyx is one heck of a strategist. I strongly recommend that we launch aerial reconnaissance planes into the air as soon as possible to verify this intel. If we launch an assault now, we may be walking into a trap." I nodded and asked beckendorf,

"What says you beck?" he stood and replied,

"I agree with Theseus. It's too easy. Why leave valuable intel in one of the enemy camps when this should be locked away in a vault in the headquarters of the enemy camp, where only the generals can revise it." I nodded and asked Luke,

"So Ace, mind giving us your opinion?" he stood and replied,

"Of course Warpath. I agree with the two of their opinions. The intel may seem legit, but it may lead us into a trap if we follow it. I say we sneak into the main compound and gather the real intel." I nodded and said,

"This is my decision. Luke, take a squadron of twenty scouts. Find the real headquarters of the enemy, infiltrate it and gather any intel. If you're compromised, get the Hades out of there. Assault soldiers of the 1st battalion will be on standby once you depart. They will be the ones to provide exfil if you're compromised. Maverick, start building on the aerial recon planes A.S.A.P. I want to know where the real headquarters is are and what are the defences are like. Now to other issues." I turned to Luke and said,

"Is the idiot that I handed to you talking too much?" he smirked and replied,

"Nah not really. Though he's really want to know who we really are so he could teach us respect to him. He said that once we're done with him, he will try to storm the ship and fight you one on one to the death." At this, my team broke down laughing. Gideon said,

"Him? Warpath has already bashed his brains in a fight before you guys are even here and he tossed him off the ship once. He's only asking for death if he challenge Warpath to a fight to the death." I shook my head and replied,

"Let him try. He won't be able to get near the ship. The weapons systems are set to target anyone trying to storm it." Just as the words left my mouth, the alarms sounded. I turn to the centre of the room and on the holographic screen were Mark and his cronies throwing rocks at the ramp, though the rocks are not even doing any damage to the ship itself. I stood up and said,

"Looks like we have company. Hoods up, we're not allowing anyone in the camp know who we really are until an opportunity shows up. Let's go." With that, I walk out of the conference room with my team and the rest of the leaders behind me. When we got to the ramp and it lowered to allow us to exit, Mark and his cronies march up to us and he said,

"That's it pretty boy. Arena now. I am tired of your lack of respect to me and I want it. So..." his words were cut off by my hand lashing out and grabbing his throat. I hissed,

"You should know by now that challenging me or even provoking me will have dire consequences. Since you can't get these into your thick skull, I would have to make an example out of you." With his throat in a death grip of my hand, I turn to the others and said,

"Get the others and dragged them to the Arena. I don't care how you do it." With that, I dragged Mark to the Arena. No matter how he struggled, he can't break free of my grip. I look slightly backwards and saw his cronies being dragged by their hair, their faces full of bruises. When we reach the Arena, a huge crowd had gathered and even the whole Olympian council had come to watch. I throw Mark in front of me and bellowed,

"Since you can't seem to accept defeat like an honourable man, I have no choice but to make an example of you." With that, I draw my SN6 submachine gun and open fire, the bullets entering him through his arms and legs. He fell to the ground, screaming like a baby. But I wasn't done yet. I let go of my SN6 submachine gun and drew my Atlas 45 pistol, emptying a full clip into his shoulders. He continues to scream in pain, but no one came forward to help him. They were too afraid to come forward and risk inflicting my wrath on them. After that, I kept my pistol and threw him into the air and delivered a roundabout kick to his stomach, sending him flying into one of the Arenas' pillars. The kick was so strong; it got him stuck in the pillar, leaving him there unconscious. However, in the process of doing the kick, my hood fell off, revealing my face to everyone seated there. I noticed that my hood is down and I cursed under my breath,

"Fuck."

Overlord's POV

I look at Warpath in shock. His identity has been revealed. I let go of the crony and ran up to him and said,

"Dude what now? Your identity has been revealed." He turned to me and replied,

"Then we do it now." Before he can turn around, a black delta with an eye in the middle blazed in front of us and Lord Chaos walked out of a vortex. He turned to the stunned campers and Olympians and said,

"Surprising isn't it. Even after what you did to him, he still comes back and helps. He doesn't want to be here. But he can't let humanity to go extinct. So he forces himself to come. Even his team knows how he is feeling right now." He turned to us and nodded. We walked towards Percy and surrounded him in a protective circle. I pulled down my hood and said loudly,

"My name is Jack Mitchell. Warpath has told me about what you guys did to him, to my brother in arms. It hurts when I saw his reluctance to come back here, to come back and face this asshole." I pointed at Mark and continued, "Knowing that he will be challenged every day. Still he came back. Coming to your rescue when all you did was to exile and banish him when he needs your help. I truly want happiness for my brother, and HE CAN'T HAVE IT! Because he can't get over your betrayal. So if any one comes and challenge him or even talk to him, I will kill them. Be sure of that." Renegade pulled down her hood and said loudly,

"I agree with Mitchell. Whoever challenges my brother in arms will die slowly. I will assure of it."

Arclight pulled down his hood and said,

"My name is Joker and I agree with them. Anyone and I mean anyone, even the gods, who tries to talk to Percy, will die slowly." Cobra took down his hood and said,

"My name is Gideon and I will only say this once. Stay away from my leader or we will have a problem." Suddenly, Warpath called,

"Thalia, Nico step forward." The two former cousins of Warpath stepped towards us warily. I started to raise my weapon when he pulled my rifle down and said,

"Stand down." He said to the two,

"Even both of you sided with the camp to banish me, you two shown conviction and courage to step up and apologize and to make amends. Now, I make this offer to you; will you join Chaos' Army?" Thalia shook her head and said,

"Sorry Percy, but the Hunt is where I belong." Nico as well shook his head and said,

"I'm afraid I can't accept the offer. Someone needs to keep Hades in line." He nodded and said,

"Very well. There is a gift for the two of you." He took out two watches which contain the Exo suits and hand it to them. He said,

"These are the Exo suits that you saw when we first got here. Use it in any way you choose." He looks up and said,

"Maverick, Ace, Arrow, Conqueror. Step forward." The four commanders of the colossal Legion stood in front of us and Warpath said,

"You know what to do." They nodded and turned around to face the stunned campers. They took off their hoods, revealing their faces. To say they are surprised is a big understatement. Then six people broke from the crowd and approach us. I saw them coming and said to the team,

"Guys we have company." Warpath looks over and saw them. His eyes darken with rage. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said,

"Keep your cool dude. We're with you." He nodded, but kept his eyes on them. When they are near us, I said,

"Say what you want then leave. We have other things to do." Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, Artremis, Poseidon and Annabeth glared at me, but I glared back, not even flinching. Warpath looks over at me and shook his head. I nodded and step back, but within reach in case if he requires help.

Warpath's POV

Annabeth and Poseidon stood in front of me. My fingers were flexing on the release trigger mechanism of my hidden blades. Poseidon said warily, having noticed my fingers.

"Percy son..." I cut him off and said coldly,

"I am not your son. I cease being your son on that day you agree with the council to exile me." Poseidon winced and replied,

"I know and I'm sorry. It was a mistake, one I regretted ever since. I hope you can give me a second chance." I pondered about it and replied slowly,

"I can't forgive you immediately Poseidon, but I will get you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe, someday I will forgive you." I reached into my left pocket and took out a Micro-earpiece **(Cormack's earpiece in the cut scene in Armanda)** and continued, "This will allow you to communicate with us when we are on missions." He nodded and replied,

"But you don't have one. How am I supposed to talk..." he trailed off when I pointed at my radio on my Exo suit. He nodded and walked off. Annabeth said softly,

"It's good to see you again Percy, though I know I would be the last person you want to see." I replied,

"Why? Why did you cheat on me with my half brother?" she replied sadly,

"He convinced me that you have gone rogue and will never love me. I believed him then you know what happened from there." I nodded and replied,

"Well, it seems that you have been tricked. But you know my fatal flaw and you took advantage of it. I will never go rogue..." I trailed off as I put the pieces together. My eyes widened in realisation and I drew my Atlas 45 pistol, turned and fired the gun at Mark's head, killing him instantly. Annabeth looked at me in shock and asked,

"Percy why?" I replied calmly,

"I'll show it to you after his body is taken down." I turn to Luke and said,

"Get him down and make sure his cronies do not escape." He nodded and fired his grappling hook to Mark's chest and pulled back his arm, pulling Mark's body down to the ground. I walked up to his body and search it. What I found confirmed my suspicions. On his right wrist is a communication device with a strange insignia on it. I pulled it off and said to Poseidon who was kneeling beside us,

"Well, it seems that your son wants me gone." He shook his head and replied,

"I was a fool to believe him. I should have known something was up." I shook my head and replied,

"No use lamenting. I will look into this personally." I turn to my team and said,

"Guys, looks like the enemy knows we're here. I think the intel we gathered was a bogus find. We need intel that we can rely on. Luke you have my authorization for the mission. 1st Battalion, standby to provide exfil for Bravo squad. Ilona, have Mark's cronies interrogated. Do whatever it takes to get the real information. Let's get this done." With that we walk out of the Arena and back to the ship.


End file.
